1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a heated covering, and more particularly, relates to a rubberized heated covering with an integral heating system.
2. Related Art
When snow accumulates on a concrete sidewalk, it may be considered a hazard which causes pedestrians to slip and become injured. A heating system may be used to heat concrete sidewalks, and thus prevent an accumulation of snow. One example of such a heating system includes heating elements which are embedded in the concrete. The heating elements can include electrically conductive portions, for example.
However, such heated concrete sidewalks can have disadvantages. A first disadvantage of heated concrete sidewalks becomes apparent when the heating elements cease to function properly, because the entire concrete slab must be broken up and removed in order to gain access to the heating system. During the process of breaking up the concrete slab, the heating system embedded therein may be permanently destroyed. As a result, the heating system cannot be repaired. Instead, a new replacement heating system must be purchased, installed, and tested. Also, of course, the concrete must be replaced. The replacement of the entire heating system and concrete can be expensive and time consuming.
A second disadvantage of heated concrete sidewalks relates to the fact that they do not inherently provide a walking surface which is water-absorbing, slip-resistant, and cost-effective.